Only love can hurt like this
by Aticia
Summary: Your Bella is gone.. Now this is Isabella. It's not a nightmares, it just hell. Forever.. / femslash /


**Something that was on my mind.** **Sorry for mistakes I'm too lazy to fix them :D**

* * *

Love is not a choice she says and walk away .

You standing alone in the darkness of the night, like a coward you are. Why you don't go after her ? Not begging? Crying, screaming, give her explanation ? You nothing without her. It's your fault! No,no no.. You don't want all this thing to happens. You don't know! If you know maybe.. just maybe you cold have her in your arms. Sleeping next to you whisper your name when her unprotected mind was in deep sleep. But now it's not your name… Good you could sell your soul for this. To be able pull her out from the clutches of this harlot.. But you don't have one.. Not anymore. She suffered because of you. Its good she left! You deserve this. After all you and only you left her.. Well first. You want her to be safe, to have normal life! To grow old, have little baby with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Your beautiful angel, your love, religion, goodness, mate.. Your Bella… Not yours anymore Bella.. Isabella…Her Isabella.

You can smell this… Women.. On Bella.. This room stinks.. the smell of desire and claiming. Its almost make you lost your mind completely. Before she ever near this house. You think best inside is reedy to leaving your body and destroy everything on your way. Especial this blond succubus.

\- I would love to say it's nice to see you, cousin.. But our circumstances don't allowed me do this.

\- Tanya..

One jump and you look on beautiful body and discontent soul. Thousand years old women how never love anything more them herself. Why Bella doesn't see how wrong this is ? She is Selfish, the one who always is right, manipulative! You remember, she want you before. So this is her way to punish you ? Take love of your existence break and throw away. You can take her.. Even broken. You will fix her. She will be yours Bella. Forever!

\- I will have her back. She is not yours!

You whispering with the most venom that can be put into words. Hearing her laugh its like someone hit you in the face. She looks at you with compassionately and shakes her head. You start to growl. When you hear her thought like Bella whisper to her sweet thing she never tell you. Bell Is in love. Her young heart is belong to someone ells. So cruel. Her smile is only bigger. You know you cannot win this fight. Neither mentally, physically. Bella stands in the doorway. She hesitates only for a second, before passing you and buries her in arms of blonde who wraps them around her waist. Bella looks so happy and relaxed. Tanya looking at you victorious. Bitch.

-My babe miss me ?

Your Bella kiss her. It's disgusting. You have to look like a kicked puppy. Because Bella turns to you with a grimaced. Tanya hands don't stop moving through her body even for a second. She touches like Bella belonged to her.

-Edward please leave.

-No, I cant.. You love me before.. You can love me..I knowe you still do.. we can fix this.. All of this. Bella I begging you she don't love you like I do ! we mane to be together! She will do what she always does! She use you until you will be broken and them throw you away. I can't let this to happened. I don't allow for this!

Tanya growl at you but before she can say a word your Bella speaks in a cold voice.

\- how dare you? Talk like this about my wife.

\- WIFE?!

They raise their hands. You see a couple of gold rings. You have to dreaming. This is just a nightmare.

\- Of course Cousin we're going to spend eternity together. Marriage was a natural step in our relationship.

\- Shut up Tanya it's not about you!

\- You're wrong, everything about Isabella concern me. So be so kind and leave as so we can have are.. duties filled…

Bella looks away all blushing . She show you in her mind memories of Bella begging for more. You a men its work on you. Slut..

\- You little..

\- -Stop! You know what you're right I loved you. So much so that your departure almost killed me..I can't live without you.. Hell i almost kill myself because of you.. But then Tanya showed up. She save me. Showed me what true love is. I never felt so complete before. So happy. That's what I felt for you was only a reflection of what I feels for her. So stop destroys my happiness. Everything that you can think about is YOU! The truth is that you love only yourself. You are a selfish asshole! I do not want you in our lives! Get out Edward and never come back. Now!

You leave speechless. it hurts so much. You start running.. But you have nowhere to run. You can hear them lie down on the bed. Tanya cradled her to sleep… instead of you.

B -Baby you ok? It had to be a little traumatic.. You want me to..

\- -It's just a harmless asshole.. I'm fine so less talking more kissing.

\- My wife..

\- - Tanya don't wife me.. Now stop worrying and show me who i belong to.

You can still hear the sounds of their love. Your Bella is gone.. Now this is Isabella and she belongs to Tanya. It's not a nightmares, it just hell. **Forever..**


End file.
